A Haunting Of A Summer
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Isabella Is having a weird Summer and it's all becuase of a new boy taking a liking to her


Isabella Garcia Shapiro was standing in a cafeteria looking at all the boys on one side of the cafeteria and girls on the other side.

"I swear it like we have unlimited cooties and they all think we're contagious or something" Isabella said to herself catching the eyes of Phineas Flynn by the punchbowl.

"Hi Phineas so whatcha doin? Getting a bit of the refreshments I see and might I add I made the punch so enjoy all you like".

Phineas poured himself some punch as music started from the cafeteria's speakers and Isabella snapped her fingers in defeat watching the one boy she ever kissed walk away from her.

"Phineas why can't every day be like the day we saved Danville and we were threatened with a brain wipe for finding out Perry was a secret agent?"

"Somebody should really embroiderer that on a pillow Chief. So how does it feel to finally be a graduate of the Fireside Girl's?" Gretchen Matthews asked grabbing a sub from a long banquet table.

"It's good I just wish Phineas would notice me if even for a split second Gretch. I mean am I really that so irresistible that even looking at me would make a boy fall for me?" Isabella asked as boys slowly made their way to her bowing at her feet.

"Uhh ok I was just kidding but A for effort and all that jazz now get up because I have a red haired boy to ask to dance to the very next slow song".

Isabella walked around the kneeling boys and Gretchen whispered I wish I had her power under her breath looking at Ferb her silent crush.

"Hey Phineas so you know I was thinking maybe you'd like to dance with me during the next slow song? I mean I'm a girl you're a guy isn't that what girl's and guys do?"

"Sure Isabella I'd love to dance with you all night long and you can lose a slipper just like Cinderella and I'll go hunting you down with the slipper in my hands" Phineas said and Isabella swooned collapsing into his arms.

"Well there's one crisis averted and now to find me some snackage and some Ferbage. I mean I deserve fun with a capital F-U-N too don't I?" Gretchen asked walking off until an explosion made her and everybody else turn to look at the cafeteria wall and the resistance characters ran through the hole.

"Uhh guys I'm thrilled to see you I really am but as you can see this is a really bad time for Phineas and Isabella at the moment".

"Can it Glasses we're here on a secret mission and it's just great that we made it here before they did. I mean they were nipping at our heels all day" Resistance Candace said the light's making her black glasses gleam.

"Yea but tonight was going to be the night you know **THE NIGHT THAT SHE CONFESSES TO HIM** and I don't think she needs a bunch of biker wannabe's in her way".

"Look Glasses if we don't act now we could be too late because as we said there are people nipping at our heels and they aren't so friendly to outsiders".

"Yea well I don't care who they are they like you are gonna have to wait until The Sweetheart Dance is over got it?"

"Fine how long does this lame Middle School dance go for Glasses because we have a schedule here and I'm not the waiting for them to kiss type" Resistance Candace said snapping strawberry bubble gum.

"Another two hours or so then she's all yours and I do have a name you know? It's Gretchen and I'd appreciate it if you could use it more" Gretchen said sipping a Coke.

"**TWO MORE HOURS THEY'LL BE HERE SOONER THAN THAT AND TRUST ME NONE OF US WANT THAT. I MEAN WHATEVER HAPPENED TO NOTES, TEXTING, OR INSTANT MESSAGING!**"

"Yea because that screaming's not causing unwanted attention to us or anything right? Plus the answer to your question is we still have all those things but Isabella is more a face to face kind of person".

"Brother's watch the doors, Isabella that's not all lovey dovey for my brother guard the hole in the wall, and you Gretchen was it? Well you guard your friend and make sure she does nothing to incriminate herself".

"Oh puhlease what could she possibly do to incriminate herself? Isabella's an angel which is why she's my friend and nobody else's".

"Then I guess angel's blow up buildings, set cars on fire, get arrested, and buy a one way ticket to Princessville population her and my kid brother Phineas" Resistance Candace said as Gretchen laughed hysterically staring at Resistance Candace until a newspaper met Gretchen's eyes.

"_Princess of Princessville has exploded onto the scene literally blowing up gas stations, city halls, and Danville Middle School in her wake of power and terror_" Gretchen read as Resistance Candace had a cocky I told you so smile on her face.

"Uhh Resistance leader ma'am we have a situation they've found us I repeat they've found us and the wavy red haired one looks like she's going to tear us limb from limb" Resistance Isabella said her jump rope ready to whip anybody that got pass her.

"All right Soldiers this is the real deal and when I say real deal I mean real deal. People could lose limbs, get hurt feelings, or even worse lose their lives tonight" Resistance Candace said taking out smoke bombs as Fanny Fullbright approached the front door.

"All right tike let us in and do it now and in a timely manner because I'm not one to aggravate on my best day. Also what's the spread here I mean can I get a sugary drink here or what?" Fanny asked as the preteen gulped and nodded.

"Good see guys we have some people in this world willing to cooperate and that half is the half that I will never be angry with".

"Alright so that's ten people at $5.00 a pop and that comes to $50.00 ma'am. Will that be cash, cash, or oh yes cash because we have no card swiping machine" The preteen said feeling brave.

"Yea- well- I- have- a- very- short- fuse- and- muscles- to boot. Now- move- from- the- doorway- and- kindly- let- my- friends- and- I- in- no- charge".

"Sorry but A you're a bully and I don't associate with bullies, B you don't even go to this school and this is a Danville Middle School affair, and C I can't let you in for free or I'd totally be fired and that's not in the options right now".

The agents winced as Fanny got eye to eye with the boy and he smirked again feeling braver than Fanny did or so he thought.

"Alright hot shot how's about we try this again shall we? You let us all in no charge or so help me Jesus I'm running your underwear up the flagpole with you in them" Fanny said as Rachel in a rosy pink robe walked up.

"Fanny this this boy your sorry this instant. I mean you're in anger management and it's certainly not working as we can see" Rachel said as the boy whimpered at Fanny.

"Good luck with Mr. I Have To Ask Everyone To Pay For A Stupid Dance over there Rache because it's $50.00 for everyone and that includes you".

"Fine I'll pay the cover charge and a little extra for the boy who just may be scarred for life because someone found it hard to remember their anger management rules".

"Fine I'm sorry I threatened the boy and didn't count to ten which as you'd really like to know doesn't work much you stupid, blonde headed, thinking I'm better than everyone else because I can wear a princess robe and a tiara making you the World Leader of KND".

Rachel gave the boy $100.00 and he let everybody through glad he made a $50.00 tip from the KND World Leader.

"I can't believe you just up and gave him a $50.00 tip at the expense of the KND which the sweet, little, bossy pants of the KND will have to explain" Fanny said as Rachel shoved past her and pushed open the doors to find the resistance characters at the ready.

"Alright Blondie our beef isn't with you it's with the red headed bimbo of the so called Kids Next Door and also the leather jacket, chain smoking, hog riding, mysterious boy of your organization" Resistance Candace said as guns and bombs were aimed at a mysterious boy and Fanny.

"Go ahead rid me of them because if you don't they're on the next train to decommission station and that train is leaving on time" Rachel said sipping a soda.

"In that case maybe we could hold back I mean if their fired from your little club then what use do we have for them? I mean the only way one of them can be saved is by becoming the Princess Of Princessville's bodyguard".

"I'll do it I mean red head over there isn't going to make a good bodyguard seeing she hates everything boy and that means no prince for our princess unless the red head finds herself liking a certain boy" The Mysterious boy said as Isabella finished with Phineas and noticed both KND and Resistance characters.

"Alright one I told you guys earlier that I don't want to be a part of your stupid club, 2 what in God's name are the Resistance Characters doing here?, and 3 why can't you Bozo's take no for an answer?" Isabella asked as Rachel stared at her.

"Because we have been sworn to protect you from the higher ups in our organization and now we found you a bodyguard more than willing to protect you" Rachel said as a shadow fell over the cafeteria and a bunch of vampires stormed into the cafeteria.

"In case you're wondering those are what you need protecting from and the boy we found for you has been dealing with the undead for a long time. He's the person we call in when things get hectic on a mission".

"How will he protect me from the people with fangs, white skin, red eyes, and a taste for human blood? I mean I can just as easily shine a light or stick them with a stake myself".

Before Rachel could answer a blinding white light surrounded the cafeteria and Isabella jumped up in her own bed in a cold sweat the light of the moon dancing across her windows.

The next morning Isabella dressed for her day of adventures with Phineas And Ferb excited about the sweetheart dance that night but in the back of her mind the dream she had the night before still haunted her.

"Geez I wonder who the creepy vampire hunter was I mean where did he learn to fight vampires Buffy? Just what was his deal?" Isabella asked herself grabbing a pink bow and positioning it in her hair.

"Morning my sweet, little, Frizzy Izzy and how are we this morning? I made pancakes if you're up to it and there's a new family moving in across the street" Mrs. Garcia Shapiro said planting a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom but I have to eat and go because Phineas and Ferb await and since my graduation from The Fireside Girls I'll take what I can get from them".

"Great you can take the new boy from across the street because he's hurting for friends right now Izzy. Did I mention he's Jewish like us and that he has a very active imagination?"

Isabella peeked outside and choked on her orange juice seeing the crazed vampire hunter from her dream in the flesh.

"Uhh no I don't think I'm going to invite him anywhere mom he looks more like Katie's type and she's single and ready to mingle" Isabella said finishing her breakfast and not a minute too soon as the boy pulled stakes from a belt he was wearing.

"Izzy he's not so bad I mean come on you were young, had an overactive imagination, and enjoyed playing make believe once too. Can you believe he told me he was a supernatural being hunter when we first met?" Mrs. Garcia Shapiro asked as Isabella nodded.

"I was saving this for a therapist mom but I had the weirdest dream last night. That boy was in it and I was a princess that needed protecting supposedly and he was my bodyguard" Isabella said as Mrs. Garcia Shapiro smiled.

"That is the exact same story he fed me word for word but in his version he never mentioned that you were the princess he was protecting".

"Well I don't know about you but I'm jetting before he comes back and recognizes me as his first body to protect or guard as it were".

Before Mrs. Garcia Shapiro could respond Isabella ran out the front door not seeing the two girls in cat costumes running for her.

"Ouch where in God's name did two blurs of black come from and why don't they watch where they're going!" Isabella screamed dusting herself off as the cat girls did the same looking grimly at Isabella.

"Hey don't you raise your voice to me Missy because then I'd have a right mind to backhand you silly. I mean do you even know who I am I mean do you have the slightest clue?" One of the girls asked as the other stepped in front of her acting like the girl's shadow.

"Yea I mean do you even know who she is I mean do you have the slightest clue? Because I do and to answer the question she's someone that you don't want to mess with and needs no introduction" the other girl said as Isabella sighed at them.

"I suppose Tough Kitty and Echoey here aren't going to make getting your name's any easier are you? I mean who would want the names of two cat crazed hoods anyway?"

"First off we're not hoods we're fangirls you know fans of someone who has little or absolutely no interest in us. Second as it looks you want the name of two cat crazed fangirls named Skwirely and Tater".

"Great just great I get tackled by two cat crazed hoods and they are the most and I mean **THE MOST** weirdest names in the English language".

"Yea so what's your name then? I mean I bet your name is as weird if not weirder then our name Mystery Girl" Skwirely said a strand of her strawberry blonde hair getting in her eyes.

"Actually the names Isabella and my name's at least more recognizable than yours. I mean Swilly and Potato was it?"

"It's Skwirely **SKW-IRE-LY **Skwirely and my friend is Tater **TA-TER** and don't you forget them because your bodyguard is our fanboy as well".

"Yea and we were asked to apprehend you and take you to our fanboy whether you like it or not. John Ward our fanboy is not your run of the mill bodyguard he's a supernatural bodyguard that's seen The Lost Boys a million times" Tater said as her brown hair like Skwirely's hair fell in her eyes.

"So what he sends his two cat crazed hoods after me because he's too lazy to get me himself? Because if so I'm not moving from this spot until he comes and gets me himself and even then I may not move" Isabella said as both girls grabbed her.

"John's one of those I don't take no for an answer type of boys and he's not one to be tested like you're willing to do" Skwirely said dragging Isabella and Tater back to John's new house.

"Uhh yea just saying this isn't winning you any points with me Mystery Boy answering to the name of John. I'm Isabella and I'm guessing you have a folder with a whole profile of me".

"One Fireside Girl hot and ready to go so Sweetie Pie of ours what's our POA I mean are we stopping to eat soon? Because I'm famished and so is Tater who's stomach growling is making me even more famished than I already am".

"What can I say when you skip breakfast you tend to get a bit hungry and I didn't even bring any snacks. I suppose the Firesider didn't bring any food with her did she?" Tater asked her voice rising in anticipation.

"Of course I did because The Fireside Girls taught me to always come prepared but in order to earn my snacks you need to apologize to me and promise to at least try to get to know me" Isabella said as Tater licked her lips shaking Isabella's hand indicating a deal was made.

"There one snack ready first aid kit ready to go and I suggest you make it last because I'm not used to you yet and people I'm not used to only get one favor from me".

A watch on John's wrist beeped and he ran into the house leaving Tater and Skwirely in the front yard with Isabella who was completely confused.

"Uhh ok does he always run off like that or just when his watch beeps? Because he seems like he would always run off when the chips are down" Isabella said as Phineas and Ferb walked into the yard with a humungous box.

"Hey Phineas Whatcha Doin might I also add what's with the box? Is it a present for a special someone you want to take to The Sweetheart Dance tonight?"

"No we heard there was a new kid in town and we baked him the biggest cake ever we even frosted it and put out address on it in frosting" Phineas Flynn said tying a big red bow to it.

"Alright kid what's with the box I mean what are you a delivery man or something? State your business quick because I was trained by Fanny Fullbright in the fine art of negotiations" Skwirely said as Tater just nodded at Phineas.

"It's true she's a master negotiator thanks to Fanny Fullbright but when it comes to hand to hand combat I reign supreme which is why Skwirely keeps me around" Tater said on her hands and knees purring against Phineas as Isabella get a jealous look in her eyes.

"Hey if anyone's going to be rubbing up against him purring it's going to be me girl not you so step off thank you kindly".

"Right we're going to be on the first thing moving out of Danville Numbuh 362 we'll meet at the rendezvous point with the princess in tow" John said grabbing a leather jacket noticing Phineas and Ferb standing in his yard.

"Sorry but I don't have time for the welcoming committee right now I have a very important mission. Also I'll need to borrow your little friend Isabella for like ever because she's going to be a Princess in a foreign country".

"Great we'll come too because Isabella doesn't go anywhere without us we're like her entourage so when do we leave?" Phineas asked as Tater, Skwirely, and Isabella devoured the cake.

"We don't because my bike only seats four including me so if you must come on our quest with us be prepared to meet ghouls, zombies, and vampires. Also I'm not going to protect you because my mission is to protect the princess of Princessville which you are not".

"Great we'll get our rocket bikes and meet you back here in five seconds literally so just sit tight and prepare to be amazed".

John counted to five and he found a red and a blue bike in his front yard with rocket packs in the back of them.

"Great so let's hit the- uhh ok who's the girl with the orange hair, white skirt, red shirt, and mouthing bust them in my yard?".

"That's our sister Candace and she's got a short fuse and a bit of an anger issue so we ignore her when she does things like say mouthing bust them in other people's yards".

"Whatever if she's coming she better have transportation because we need to hit the road seeing we have more Order members to contact about Mrs. Garcia Shapiro" John said as Isabella made a face.

"Isabella's fine Mrs. Garcia Shapiro is my mother and I will not even blink in your direction if you ever call me Mrs. Garcia Shapiro again" Isabella said as she was tossed a helmet.

"Put that on it's for your protection just ask the cat twins they know firsthand how important helmets are. They fell off once and only once is all it took for them to learn their lesson".

Isabella threw the helmet on her head knowing how her mom was with the bike rules in Danville. Isabella also didn't want to explain to her mom that she got seriously hurt from a motorcycle ride.

"Great now we're off I just hope Mrs. Bust Them and Mr.'s Silent and I Baked An Enormous Cake over there can keep up".

Tater, Skwirely, Isabella, and John sped off as Candace, Phineas, and Ferb started their engines and were close behind him not knowing how dangerous this mission John is on was.

There you have it chapter 1 I hope everyone likes it so R&R and I'll write more and also if you'd like a part in the ff I can work you in just give me a summary of your character's name eye color etc. when you reply


End file.
